


Sleep On The Floor

by literatiruinedme



Series: When I Die I'll Be On Time [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Road Trips, alternate universe - the summer before college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: “Jyn, just come with me.” She frowned, reaching up to rest her hand on his cheek. His hand came up to cover her own. “Where’s my impulsive girl?”And the prequel,22.8 miles





	Sleep On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of 15 one shots, each inspired by a song from Cleopatra (Deluxe) by The Lumineers.
> 
> Link to [Sleep On The Floor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4pi1LxuDHc) music video

_ 27 June 1997 _

_ Pack yourself a toothbrush dear _

_ Pack yourself a favorite blouse _

_ Take a withdrawal slip _

_ Take all of your savings out _

_ 'Cause if we don't leave this town _

_ We might never make it out _

_ I was not born to drown _

_ Baby come on _

Jyn groaned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. She blinked, cocking her head to the side when she saw him. “Cassian?” It wasn't unusual for him to be in her room, he regularly scaled the side of her house late at night to sneak in- but he was different. He didn't look frantic, no, he just looked...desperate. “What's wrong?” He frowned, resting his chin of the edge of the bed. “Cass?”

“Let's go.” His voice was quiet, almost frightened.

“Go?” Her bows furrowed together. “Go where? Cassian, are you alright?”

“Anywhere,” he said, ignoring her questions. He smiled, but she could see the pain behind it, see the pain in his eyes. “Come on. I just got the car checked last week, I pulled everything out of my savings, it's barely the end of June- Jyn, we have all summer!”

Sh shushed him, sitting up on her knees. She took his hand in hers, pulling him off of the floor and onto her bed. She held his hand between hers and pulled it close to her chest, just above her breast. “Cassian, what's going on?”

He licked his lips, looking down at the sheets below them, absentmindedly picking at a loose thread. He looked up at her again, eyes red and misty. “Jyn, just come with me.” She frowned, reaching up to rest her hand on his cheek. His hand came up to cover her own. “Where’s my impulsive girl?”

Bottom lip between her teeth, she nodded after a moment of hesitation. “Alright,” she nodded again, giving him a small smile. “Let’s go.” He surged forward, pressing his lips to hers. She laughed against his mouth, her breath hitching when his free hand grabbed the back of her neck, holding her mouth against his. When she finally remembered the situation at hand, she softly pressed her fingertips against his chest, pushing him back. She sighed, liking her lips, her eyes searching his. “Give me twenty minutes?” He nodded, standing up to leave, only pausing to look back at her when she squeezed his hand. “I just need to leave Mama and Papa a note.”

He nodded, not bothering to move forward. “I love you.”

Her lips spread in a soft smile, before she gave him a wink. “I know.”

He grinned, leaning down to brush his lips against the crown of her head. He pulled back after a breath longer than usual before finally dropping her hand and moving away from her. She chewed her lip, watching as he walked back towards the window. He glanced back at her when he reached the wall. She gave him a small smile that he reciprocated before he climbed out the window. She spent a moment in her bed, quietly glancing around her small room before she forced herself to move.

If there was anyone she’d run away with in the middle of the night, it would have to be Cassian. Mama would understand. Papa would take some time, but he’d always known that she liked to run.

Jyn made quick work packing as much as she could fit into a tiny duffle bag, making sure to grab her toothbrush and the stupid Buffy tee shirt that Cassian got her. (She’d never admit it, but it was her favourite item of clothing, even if the show was cheesy.)

She stopped cold when she remembered the stash of money she’d hidden for emergencies, racing over to her closet to pull out a small jewelry box her uncle, Saw had given her. She quickly hid the money in her back pocket before running to her desk for a pen and paper. She left mama and papa a note on her pillow after making her bed and quickly hiding any mess in her closet or under her bed.

_ With Cassian. We’ll be safe, I promise. _

_ Will call when we stop somewhere. _

_ Don’t worry about me, please. _

_       Love, _

_             Stardust. _

She pulled on a pair of jeans, a sweater, a fresh pair of socks, and laced up her high tops before she was pulling herself out the window and climbing down the house. Jumping the last few feet before the ground, Jyn landed on the grass with a soft thud before she was running towards the street. 

Towards Cassian.

She pulled the door open, sitting down on the passenger's side before she threw her bag into the back seat. She buckled her seatbelt before turning towards Cassian. He had just been watching her, his face exploding into a large grin when she met his gaze. Kicking her feet up and leaning back in her seat, she gave him a smile. “Where to?”

He leaned forward to kiss her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. He pulled away all too soon, settling back in his seat as he turned the key in the ignition before slowly pulling away from the curb. “I was thinking  _ south _ .”

She hummed, unzipping her jacket as she closed her eyes. “ _ South _ like Florida or  _ south _ like New Mexico?” She held a hand out to him, smiling when his fingers threaded through hers before they rested on his jean-clad thigh.

He sighed, thumb rubbing back and forth over the back of her hand. “Florida is closer, but New Mexico is beautiful.”

“Idea,” Jyn opened her eyes and turned to look over at him. “Both.” She paused, chewing her bottom lip. “Actually, all.”

“ _ All _ what?”

“All fifty states...well, actually, the forty-eight that we can easily drive to.”

His brows raised, but she knew he was weighing out the possibility. “I-” he paused again, focusing at the blinking red streetlight in front of them. “Sure.”

“Really?”

“We’re in the perfect place to start,” he shrugged, referring to the small Maine town they’d both found themselves living in. He squeezed her hand, drawing her attention back to him. “Are you sure about this?”

She tilted her head to the side. “Am I sure?”

“Well, yeah.” He paused at the next red light, turning to look at her. “I know I...begged you to come with me, but-”

She leaned forward, cutting him off with her lips on his. She pulled back after a moment, smiling when he rested his forehead against hers. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before he opened his eyes and smiled at her, leaning back in her seat when the light changed. “I do want to go,” she nodded, taking his hand again.

“You’re with me?”

She smiled. “All the way.”

Cassian glanced over at her with a smile. “All the way,” he echoed, squeezing her hand.

She sighed, leaning back in her seat again. He squeezed her hand twice, signaling her to drop his hand. He reached under her seat, pulling out a blanket and handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she laughed. She unfolded the blanket and draped it over her legs, letting out a content sigh. “So do you want to talk about what spurred this on?” She turned, glancing up at him again. He frowned, biting his bottom lip. “Come on, you can’t fool me.” She squeezed his hand. “What is it?”

He sighed, fingers tapping along the steering wheel. “I’m enlisting.”

“What?” She sat up straight, eyes wide.

He nodded. “There’s no other way for me to pay for school, and I-” he laughed bitterly. “My father was in the military, and I don’t know, I want to do it. I think it’d be good.”

“Cassian, you can’t be serious.” He shrugged one shoulder. She frowned, sitting back in her seat. “You’re really going to?”

“I’d like to,” he nodded. “After the summer’s through, of course.” His thumb trailed back and forth over her knuckles. “Need one last adventure with my favourite rebel.”

She huffed, squeezing his hand. “Flatterrer.”

“Oh, of course,” he winked. He squeezed her hand again, focusing on the highway they’d just gotten on. “So, where to first?”

“Capital of New Hampshire,” he began. “Or did you know of any other interesting places in the state?”

“I’m okay with wherever,” she nodded, stretching her legs as she leaned her head back. She sighed, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. “What branch are you looking at?”

“Not sure,” he shrugged, glancing over his shoulder as he switched lanes. “Was going to figure that out later.”

She hummed, turning on her side to face him. “Cassian?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll do great,” she said, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She yawned, squeezing his hand again. “Tell me a story?”

He chuckled before ultimately nodding his head. “Did I ever tell you the story about the captain and the rebel?”

“Oh god,” she laughed. “Is this going to be another one of your  _ Star Wars _ stories? Han still hasn’t taken to you calling him a criminal.”

He shushed her, squeezing her hand again. “You asked for a story. You don’t get to choose what you hear.”

“Fine,” she sighed melodramatically, smiling nonetheless. “Continue.”

“So there’s this girl-  _ woman, really _ -”

“Her name wouldn’t happen to be Jyn, would it?”

He shushed her, jumping back into his story without any further ceremony. She smiled, closing her eyes as she listened. His thumb rubbed back and forth over her knuckles as he spoke, his focus on the road as the words easily tripped off of his tongue. She settled down into her seat as he spoke, his words and the soft rocking of the car finally lulling her back to sleep.

She woke again several hours later, one of his old 8-tracks filling the car with music, rows upon rows of bright green trees passing them by, and his hand firmly clasping hers.

_ Jesus Christ can't save me tonight _

_ Put on your dress, yes wear something nice _

_ Decide on me, yeah, decide on us _


End file.
